


Princely Manner

by lokidotr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokidotr/pseuds/lokidotr
Summary: Lance and Allura's father, king Alfor, is worried for the prince and princess of Altea. He sends Coran out to find two new Galra bodyguards, Keith and Shiro, to protect the heirs from an uprising rebel group.This is an AU of the Voltron characters, Lance is Allura's twin brother and they are both Altean. Keith and Shiro are Galra.Enjoy





	Princely Manner

Alfor’s booming voice rang through the halls in the early morning. He sat in his throne amongst beautiful drapes of blue and peach. The sunlight of a new spring day shone through open arches lining the room, illuminating the large vaulted ceilings.  
“Coran!”  
“Coming sir!” his busy footsteps echo through the hallway as he enters the throne room. “What can I do for you sir?” He asks, orange moustache twitching. Alfor looked down at his friend and advisor, white hair fell gracefully over his eyes.  
“Coran, I am concerned for my childrens’ safety with these new terrorist attacks on the city. I am fully confident in the palace guards, but I want to hire personal body guards for my precious flowers.” He gets up and paces the room, Coran takes long strides to keep up with him.   
“well, that should be easy enough sir, I’ll just round up the two best guards in the palace and”- Alfor held up his hand. “No. I want more than our Altean guards. I want you to travel to the main city and pick up two of the workers. Galra.” Coran stepped back in shock.  
“The Galra sir? But aren’t they the same people part of the terrorist group?”   
“Yes. But we cannot judge an entire race upon flukes, now can we? After all, the Galra people in town are very loyal, and strong. Perfect for them to become guards in my castle. Keep my angels safe.” Coran nodded his head, and looked back to his king. “As you wish your majesty. I will head out as soon as possible. Would you like me to inform their highnesses?” Alfor stood a moment then shook his head.   
“No. Leave it to me.”  
…………  
“WHAT?!!” Allura stood at the end of her bed, and Lance lay on the mattress, sitting up in disbelief. “We don’t need body guards father! Why, it would be silly to have someone follow our every move.” Lance stood from the bed. “Yeah dad, what the heck?” Alfor crossed his arms.  
“Well I’m afraid it’s too late now, Coran is on his way to the city right now to pick up the Galra gentlemen. Both Allura and Lance exchanged looks. “GALRA?”   
Alfor crossed the room to her bed and sat, then gestured to the bed for them, both to sit. Once they were both sitting by him, he sighed deeply. “My only intention is to keep you both safe. I am not young anymore, and with the attacks, I want to make sure you are safe. If you still don’t want the guards after this pheeb is out, which is in only a short time, we don’t have to keep them.” He looked down to see them conferring with each other, still skeptical of the whole idea. Then the twins nodded and looked back at their father.   
“Fine. We’ll give them a chance.”   
“If they can handle you.” Alfor said and laughed.  
…………  
Another day in the work place, and Keith and Shiro were about to go to work.  
“Nothing like another day of back breaking right buddy?” Shiro patted Keith’s big purple back. “Ha-ha. Very funny.” He pulled his tattered shirt over his ears and fixed his pants. Shiro and he had been living together as roommates and honorary brothers since the war. Neither had a care or complaint in the world besides their jobs in the mines.  
“Nah. I’m serious. Why would it be awful? We’re only in the dark all day, sweating our fluffy butts off.” They both chuckled but stopped when there was a knock on the door. “You weren’t expecting company, were you?”  
“Hey, don’t look at me, do I look popular to you?” Shiro got up and headed to the door through their small house. Through the peep hole, he saw a small Altean man wearing the royal insignia. “Keith, what kind of trouble did you get into? This guy is one of the higher ups.” The man rang the doorbell again, puffing up his chest and looking around, as if her were afraid to get mugged on their door step.  
“He’s not here for me. Open the door, let’s see what he wants.” Shiro pushed a button on the wall and the door slid open. The mustached man in the door way was startled, but recovered quickly, then looked at a hollo screen.  
“Are you two, Takashi Shirogane and Keith Kogane?” He looked up at the men who were a good half a foot larger. Shiro smiled, showing sharp teeth.   
“That’s us, what can we do for you sir…?”   
“My name is Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe. I am the King’s royal advisor, and I have been sent here to offer you two a job.” Shiro and Keith exchanged glances.   
“What kind of job?” Keith raised an eyebrow. Coran stepped through the threshold of the house and straightened his coat before speaking. “It is a body guard job, you will be tasked with protecting the royal prince and princess of Altea for a number of quintents, if you are successful, a full career and life are guaranteed to you at the palace.” He eyed the cramped living quarters. “I assure you that your new living arrangements will be much roomier than this… lovely place.”  
Shiro crossed his arms. “So, all we have to do is protect them? Sounds easy enough. Keith, you in?” for a moment it looked like Keith was against it, then he stood. “They are just pretty people, living in a pretty palace with pretty life styles, how hard can this be. When do we start?”  
…………  
Lance’s hair stuck up into a spiky Mohawk, bubbles filled the water around him.  
“I don’t understand it Allura, why is dad so paranoid?” he said, then had another bucket of water thrown over his head by Katie, his hand maiden who went by the name of Pidge. “And why do we have to dress up nicely for these Galra workers?” he said, sputtering out a mouthful of soapy water.  
Katie bore down on his head, scrubbing at his fluffy white hair. “I believe you should trust your father Lance. You too Allura. But what do I know, I’ve only taken care of you two for 150 years.” She dunked Lance’s head again to rinse, then moved to Allura.  
“But don’t you think it is a little unfair Pid-“ Another splash of water.   
“Now now, you two are grown adults, behave yourself. You sound like school children, ‘unfair’ tch.” She rinsed their hair a final time and beckoned them to stand. Wrapped them both with towels and moved to Allura’s room where she had laid out their outfits for the evening.  
“Now, stop fussing the both of you or I will have to make you clean out Kaltenecker’s pen.”  
…………  
Shiro and Keith sat awkwardly in the wash hall on the other side of the castle. Both had a small white towel for their lap as they waited for Coran to come back with their uniforms.  
Shiro cleared his throat, “So… wonder if these royals are as small as their linens heh…” Keith scoffed.  
“Probably just as delicate. If not as decorated… or irritating,” he said, adjusting himself as Shiro laughed by his side. Coran entered the chamber with two sets of clothing.  
“Excuse the tight fit. These were the two largest I could find, but they ARE supposed to be snug. I suppose you can dress yourselves. When you are finished then just come out to the hallway, I’ll be waiting.” He turned and left the two Galras standing with their newly acquired uniforms. Keith unfolded his set and laughed.   
“Are these supposed to cover all of us?”  
“I don’t know… Where is the… okay I see it. Well here goes.” After a few minutes of stretching and squeezing to get into the suits, they emerged into the hallway. Coran clapped his hands together.  
“Excellent, we shall head to the king’s throne room right away for you to meet their highnesses.”  
…………   
Allura and Lance stood by their father on one side of the throne room, they could hear the footsteps of their new body guards echo through the connected hallway. Allura and Lance exchanged final thoughts:  
“Lance, what if they are ugly? I can’t be followed by an ugly Galra man.”  
“How do you think I feel Allura? It might be a woman.”  
More footsteps drawing nearer. Keith whispers in Shiro’s ear:  
“Hey, do you think they’ll be big? Like, palace life can’t be the best for the body’s physical features, right?”  
“Calm yourself, even if they are, what the hell right? This is an easy way to get out of the slums.”  
“So just relax okay? I mean, I’m sure that our father has picked out fully capable men Lance- “  
“And if you are that concerned, just think of it as your”  
“Duty as a prince of Altea. Besides,”  
“They can’t be all that,” Shiro and Keith arrived in the great hall and were stunned by the people in front of them. The princess stood with a floor length white dress with multiple flowers up the leg onto the hip. Her beautiful white hair hung loosely across one of her bare shoulders. Lance was equally as stunning, He had on the same kind of tiara as his sister, and a loose topped shirt, tight around the waist, and a pair of flowy white pants. His white fluffy hair moved a little in the breeze from the open-air windows.  
“Stunning…” Shiro finished. He had stopped walking so Keith elbowed his gut to make him stand up straight. Coran stepped aside and cleared his throat.  
“May I present to you, Keith Kogane, and Takashi Shirogane.” The princess and prince nodded their heads, and both Keith and Shiro knelt on a knee.  
“What a pleasure,” Lance said, still a bit shaken by the way the Galra to the right looked in his tight-fitting guard uniform. “The name is Lance, this is my sister, Allura.” She bowed her head slightly, Keith could practically feel Shiro drooling. Alfor addressed the room:  
“You two are being placed into a position that is most important to this kingdom. Whatever happens, do not let these two out of you sight. Protect them with your life and do as they wish. If there are any problems,” He stepped down, still taller than the Galra guards, “I am to be answered to.”  
He then turned around, a large grin spread over his face. “Well it is getting late, you all should retire and get good rest for your first day tomorrow. The ball won’t prepare itself.” The guards turned and were lead down the hall back to their new rooms, as soon as they had turned the corner and were out of earshot, Lance fell to his knees and squealed quietly.  
“Allluuura did you see hiiiimmmm???” he managed and then got back up, giggling with excitement. She laughed.   
“Yeah, okay, I think we can give them a chance.”  
…………  
Shiro’s face hit the pillow and he let out a long groan. Their new room was large enough to fit their old apartment three times over. Keith had a bunk across the room from Shiro’s, but had recently dragged his bed across the floor to where they were close enough to talk. He wouldn’t admit it, but the first few nights in the castle were strange, and being closer to his friend made it easier to cope.  
“Dude, what is your problem?” Keith sat on his bed, having just changed into his sleep wear. Shiro didn’t wear sleep wear, saying it was more comfortable in his underwear. He lifted his head and hugged the pillow.  
“This is gonna be harder than I thought.” He said with a defeated look. Keith laughed then laid back on his bed, looking at the ceiling.  
“Eh, it won’t be too bad now will it? I mean, at least I’ll keep my pants on about it.” Shiro looked over at his friend.  
“Oh really, will you now?” Keith tensed up and then rolled onto his side.  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Shiro laughed.  
“You know you liked what you saw, don’t deny it. There is a soft inside to that sarcastic shell of yours.” Keith rolled his eyes, but then realized that Shiro was right.  
“Quiznack… well we’re screwed aren’t we man?” Shiro laid on his back too and let out a weak laugh.  
“Yes. Yes, we are.”  
…………  
Keith jumped out of bed and hit the floor. Coran’s loud voice had declared the day had begun. Shiro was still lying in bed, curled in a ball with one side of his pillow over his ear.  
“But, it’s so early…” Keith got up and tore the blanket off his friend.  
“Get up loser. We need this job remember,” He grabbed the pillow and tugged. “Plus, don’t you wanna see her highness again?” Shiro grumbled and rolled over to get up. Once he was standing next to Keith he smiled smugly.   
“Wouldn’t you like to see his?” Keith flushed and shoved Shiro. They got dressed quicker than the previous day, since their guard uniforms had been properly sized by now. The siblings’ rooms were right next to each other, so Shiro and Keith waited side by side for them to come out.  
“Wonder what we are doing today? What kind of preparations do they make for a ball?” Keith shrugged.  
“Beats me, probably arranging flowers and what not.” They both laughed softly, then grew sheepish, imagining them in a field of flowers, and no wanting said illusion.  
Allura was the first to come out, a beautiful summer dress hung loosely over her shoulders down to her mid-thigh. Her hair was braided into a bun with strands of white hair hanging in the front. She smiled very casually and moved to Shiro.  
“Are you ready Shirogane?” He went to reply but no noise escaped his slack mouth, so he nodded respectfully. She lit up and grabbed his arm to lead him out of the hall to her first chore. He looked back to Keith and mouthed ‘help me’ but Keith just laughed. Not a moment later, a knock sounded on the other side of the prince’s door. Keith turned around, curious, until it happened again.  
“Um, your highness?” he said, leaning into the door to hear better. The door opened slightly and Lance’s face peeked through.  
“hey, Keith, was it? I was wondering if you could give me a hand here, I can’t find Pidge anywhere, it’ll only take a second.” Keith nodded and Lance opened up the door.   
When Keith entered, he was caught off guard by the sheer vastness of the room. Marble floors reflected the high ceilings encrusted with jewels and gold. Three monster sized observation windows lead to the open-air deck. His bed was at the far end of the room, a large oval shape that looked like it could fit four Galra comfortably. A mirror and desk filled with various accessories and brushed sat near the bed, and doors that Keith assumed must lead to a closet.  
When the initial shock had worn off, Keith focused his attention back onto the prince. Then stopped dead in his tracks.  
Lance was heading to the closet; his pants were on but he was missing a shirt. His back looked very soft and toned. He threw open the doors then turned to Keith.  
“I’d like some help picking out a shirt. Care to help me?” Keith shook off the hazed look and straightened himself up.  
“Of course, your highness. What choices do you have picked out?” Lance smiled and pointed to a purple silk shirt, a white and gold wrap like material, and to a light green mesh shirt.  
“Those are the ones I like, and you?” Keith thought for a moment then he cleared his throat.  
“The-the green one looks nice my prince.” Lance giggled then folded his arms, showing off definition in his forearms.  
“Excellent, would you be a dear and grab it for me? You are taller after all.” Keith stepped forward and reached up for the shirt. Lance hadn’t moved so he stood underneath Keith’s outstretched arm. Keith felt him press his hands against his chest and smooth out his uniform. He shuddered and pulled back with the shirt.  
“What was that your highness??” Lance took the shirt and stated matter of factly;  
“I was simply doing a check, nothing to be concerned about. Your chest passes with flying colors.” He smirked then pulled his shirt on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Let me know what you think so far and if I should write more!


End file.
